Daremo Oni Nobody's Demon
by g33k3db34r
Summary: Naruto starts having disturbing dreams about a figure in black. what happens when the figure shows up in konaha?
1. Default Chapter

Heya I figured its time for me to try and do another fic. Flame if you feel like it I won't care.  
  
"KAGE-BUNSHIN NO JUSTU!!!" Naruto yelled as a thousand copies of him flew after the retreating form of a mysterious black robed figure. The figure threw a kunai at Naruto and found himself unable to move. "Nani?!!" he cried as the kunai pierced his chest....  
  
Naruto bolted awake. It took him a moment to see that he was at his apartment. Naruto released the breath he had been holding. Just a dream... he thought as he got up and put on his pants, shirt and flak vest in preparation of the mission that Tsu-kage had given him and his team. "I hope its something exciting," he grumbled as he swallowed a glass of milk on his way to the bridge by the Konaha gate. As he skipped across the rooftops, he began to think of his dream. Naruto shook it off as he got to the bridge. Sakura was already there along with Sasuke. "Ohayo, Sakura- chan!" Naruto yelled as he landed on the bridge. "Dobe," muttered Sasuke as they prepared for a long wait that would precede their sensei. As Naruto jumped up on the side of the bridge he began to think about the dream he had had. What could it mean?  
  
"Dobe, start paying attention." Naruto looked up to see Kakashi talking to Sakura and a Slightly peeved Sasuke looking at him. "Gomen," muttered Naruto as he started on his way out the gate. "Sakura, what's wrong with Naruto?"  
  
"Nani?" Kakashi pointed at a Naruto that was still walking toward the gate leaving all of them behind. "I don't know. He's been like that for a couple of days, Kakashi-sensei," answered Sakura as she stared at Naruto. Kakashi just shrugged, "I guess we should go with him," he announced as he took into the trees in an attempt to catch up with Naruto.  
  
Stupid fox, how about helping me out?  
  
Why?  
  
What concerns me concerns you.  
  
So? This was your dream. You solve it.  
  
"Stupid fox," Naruto stated as he walked along. Sasuke was the first to catch up with him. Then came Kakashi and Sakura. Naruto's head suddenly jumped up, causing Sakura to jump as he asked, "What's the mission?"  
  
"We are to find and apprehend a missing-nin"  
  
"Name?"  
  
"We don't know." Team seven stopped to look at their sensei. "What do you mean you don't know?" yelled Sakura as Naruto harrumphed and kept walking. Kakashi smiled as he walked on, giving his signature smirk. Team seven walked on.  
  
"We camp here tonight," announced Kakashi as they came to a clearing. They just finished their mission. It turns out that the missing-nin they were supposed to find was a small kitten that had wandered too far from its home. So everyone's slightly pissed at Kakashi for taking the class E mission. Naruto stayed awake as everyone went to sleep. "I'll take first watch," he said to Kakashi as he sat down at the fire that Sasuke had started with his Grand-Fireball no jutsu.  
  
Sakura awoke to a strange noise outside. She couldn't see the fire so she didn't know who it was. Just to be safe, she grabbed one of her kunai and slowly opened her tent and poked her head out. "Not tired, Sakura-chan?" came Naruto's voice out of the darkness. Sakura stepped out of her tent to see Naruto just staring at what embers were left of the fire. "You need your sleep sakura-chan," Naruto stated not looking up from the embers. Naruto stood and turned to face Sakura. "we will need you fully awake tomorrow. Go. Sleep." With that Naruto turned back around and sat where was sitting before. Sakura stared at him for a moment before turning around and going back into her tent. The last thought in her head was, "What is wrong with Naruto?"  
  
The next day they had made it back to Konaha, Naruto had immediately left toward his usual stop, the ramen stand. "Kakashi-sensei, whats wrong with Naruto-chan?" asked Sakura as she walked along side of Kakashi and Sasuke towards the Konaha castle. Kakashi shrugged. "Sasuke-kun, What do you think?"  
  
"Just leave him alone. He'll snap out of it."  
  
"...." 


	2. The Past

Yay... chappie 2. How wonderful. This happens about 5 years after the whole Naruto fetching Sasuke from orochi-baka. Well on with the story  
  
Naruto slowly walked back to his apartment while pondering of his dream. It had been a little over a year since anyone could lay a finger, or anything else, on him, and now he is dreaming of getting killed.  
  
'Kyuubi?'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'Do you understand this at all?'  
  
'No. '  
  
'Rather straightforward aren't we?'  
  
'Why not? It's useless to beat around the bush. '  
  
'True. But this is puzzling.'  
  
By this time Naruto had reached his apartment. Naruto reached into his left breast pocket and pulled out his key. He inserted the key into the slot and opened the door. He walked in and set his keys on his alarm clock in the living room. Naruto sighed as he went and pulled a soda out of his refrigerator. It was kinda bothersome living alone but it did have its perks. Well one that he could see. It stayed clean. There were no posters put up no damage done to anything. All he had was a cot, a clock, a fridge and some food. He never needed anything more than that.  
  
'But you are starting to feel lonely'  
  
'dammit, Kyu-dono, why are you listening?'  
  
'Why not'  
  
Naruto growled as he and sat on his cot. It was only five in the evening and he was bored, worried, and not tired. "Training sounds good right now," Naruto muttered to himself as he stood and grabbed his keys. He would go to the Konaha training grounds. No one would be there right now. He would be able to train in peace. Something he hasn't done in a while. He chuckled to himself as he remembered the reason he hadn't been to the training grounds in a while. Kono-san. He was now a genin. The only one to not have a team. The only one to have an ex-Anbu as a sensei. Naruto suddenly frowned as he remembered the reason why he left Anbu. He hadn't liked some of their ways of doing things. So he quit. Anbu for a week and a half, then back to jounin. Naruto shook his head as he shut and lock his door. Sakura is doing nicely. She is working with Tsu-kage. Ever since that incident with the murders, Tsu-kage gave sakura a position in her office to where the only ones she had to listen to were Tsunade and Shizune. Youngest one to hold that position. And now that Sasuke is starting to notice her a little more since she has filled out QUITE nicely. She had a lot of boys looking her way, but Naruto wasn't one of them. He had realized that it was fruitless to chase after her. She only wanted Sasuke. "And now she might get him." Sasuke was a Jounin. Got to it no problem. After Naruto had killed Itachi, that is. Naruto remembered that incident very well. The amount of blood was immense. Sasuke's and Itachi's. Naruto had barely gotten there in time. Another minute and Sasuke would have died. Naruto jumped in and used rasengan to kill Itachi. Jiraiya would have been proud. Naruto had completely mastered the rasengan during that fight. Had used it to kill Itachi. They only part that they had found of Itachi was his head. The rest of him was disintegrated upoin contact with rasengan. Kakshi and Sakura had later appeared to see an unconscious Naruto and a barely awake Sasuke. Naruto was asleep for a week. When he awoke, he found that the funerals for Chouji and Neji had just began. He had stumbled out of bed, and walked to the funeral. He caused quite a stir when he got there. A sobbing Hinata- chan had glomped immediately, followed by the Hyouga and Akimichi clans. Choujis fater just walked up and asked "how did he die?" nothing else just a simple question. But with a meaning understood by all. Did he die honorably was the real question. Naruto gave one answer. "yes."  
  
"What about Neji?" that would be his uncle, Hinata-chan's father. Naruto looked down and hinata who was no longer crying into his shoulder but was looking at him. Naruto put his arm around Hinata and hugged her fiercely to him before saying, "They both died in the way I had. For their teammates. For their town. For their friends, and for their family." At this Choujis father squeezed Narutos shoulder before walking off while Hinata cried even harder as Naruto held on to her. Hinata's father Looked at Naruto Before walking off. It rained that day. It rained for that Entire week after the funeral. After that week was over. The Promotions were handed out.  
  
'Naruto' Naruto looked up to see that he was at the training grounds. 'thanks Kyu-dono'  
  
'Stop thinking about the past'  
  
'I cant help it. It's the dream. Don't worry I just need to train for a while. Maybe it will help' With that Naruto began stretching.  
  
Atop the tower in the center of Konaha was a figure. He looked around, and then, spotting his target, jumped down to the street below. 


	3. THe Present Problem

Chapter three for your enjoyment. Oh if you haven't figured or guessed this will get very dark at times. Though there will be no suicide or anything like it. Oh I need suggestion for little side characters and stuff like that. Oh I also need a vote for there to be some lemon in here or not. With that finished on with the story.  
  
Naruto lay down on the grass by his favorite tree by the training grounds. This was always his favorite spot to come and sit to be alone. But it was being alone that bothered him. He missed his younger years as a genin, going on missions everyday. Now all he can do is sit. Sit and ponder. Naruto lifted his hand to block the sun which had just began to peak over the horizon. The damn dream woke him up again. He hadn't been sleeping well and it was starting to show. For the first time in his life he had bags under his eyes and he couldn't concentrate. And it pissed him off. More at that he couldn't do anything than anything else. He was starting to not like the village. But if he left where would he go. Nothing would change except the scenery. All he would be doing is pissing himself off more. Naruto stood up. He had enough. He was hungry. It was time to go home. He dusted himself off and started to slowly walk off. 'damn damn damn. What the hell is wrong with me?' naruto thought as he neared his apartment.  
  
"ALL JOUNINS AND ABOVE REPORT TO THE HOKAGE IMMEDIATELY!!!" naruto looked up. Something big has to be going on for the loud speaker to be used. That is an emergency only thing. Naruto turned and put his key back into his pocket. 'I guess I'll go' he thought as he slowly ambled towards the Hokages office. "ALL JOUNINS TO THE NORTH GATE IMMEDIATELY!!" naruto heard the worry in the voice now, and he took off running. When he got there he didn't see a thing out of place. But then he slowly made out someone to be walking toward the gate. Then Naruto sensed it. The chakra. It was immense. Larger than his. No wonder why Tsu-kage had all the jounins running to here. Naruto sat down. It would take a while for everybody to get here. So naruto settled down for the wait. The figure just kept coming closer. When the figure got cloe enough Naruto walked forward a few feet. The figure stopped a few meters away from Naruto. "Who are you and why are you here?" Naruto called out. The figure cocked his head to the side, looking like he didn't understand something then he answered. "I am myself and because my purpose has brought me here."  
  
"What purpose?"  
  
"Mine"  
  
"Whats your name then?"  
  
"you don't need it"  
  
"Tell me your name."  
  
"No." now that's pissed him off. But luckly the Hokage had just shown up with the rest of the Jounin. Tsu-kage looked from Naruto to the guy that was just sitting there humming a strange tune. But then he saw Tsunade. A low growl from deep within him sounded out before he shouted "Tsunade!!!!" as he jumped over Naruto flying towards tsunade. Tsunade's eyes widenedas the figure came down. Everyone jumped out the way as he landed, sending a clound of dust into the air. None made a sound. Naruto moved over towards Tsunade and started to perform the handseals needed for the Ransengan. Then a ferocious scream came out of the dust along with what seemed to be some birds.  
  
CHI CHI CHI CHI CHI CHI CHI CHI CHI CHI CHI CHI CHI CHI CHI CHI CHI CHI CHI CHI CHI CHI. Then the figure jumped out of the cloud towards tsunade while screaming her name. Sakura then jumped in front of Tsunade, well prepared to take the blow, but the figure saw this and he screamed "SHIT!" he tucked his hand in and stopped the jutsu while using Sakura's fforehead as a base to back flip over the jounins who were trying to surround him. As he landed something fell in front of Sakura and tsunade. Sakura looked and saw that it was an arm. Slowly her eyes traveled towards the figure who was now breathing heavily and holding the stump where his arm had previously been. "dammit," he said, panting. "Why did you get in my way dobe?" the figure panted out as he looked at his arm. Kakshi went around behind him, and the rest of the Jounin to that as a hint and surrounded the figure. The figure, panting heavily from pain stood up. Naruto then realized that the chirping he heard was the chidori. The figure held out his hand in front of him palm down, and dust began to swirl around him. "Stand away from Tsunade, please, I don't want to hurt anyone else." The figure saids pleadingly as the dust spun faster and faster around him.  
  
Kyu-dono, do you sense this?  
  
Yes.  
  
What is it?  
  
Physically manifested pain.  
  
Naruto looked up at the figure. The jounins weren't moving from in front of tsunade. The to everyones amazement the figure started to cry. The the dust formed a giant blade and shot towards tsunade cutting through all who were in front of her. "I'm sorry."  
  
Naruto couldn't believe it this guy was crying and saying that he was sorry for killing these people. Nartuo jumped in front of the blade before it could hit Hinata But before it hit Naruto a loud poping sound was heard and the figure crumpled to the ground. The blade of dust was gone. Tsunade walked over to the figures body. She bent down and turned the body over and let out a loud gasp and started to cry. Naruto lay there on the ground where he had fell after jumping in front of the blade. Hinata walked over to Tsu-kage and asked "Whats wrong?"  
  
"This boy is from the Oni clan."  
  
"the demon clan?"  
  
"No. the Oni clan. They used to be a family of ninjas. The greatest of them. I had and incedent with one. I tried to heal the father, the head of the clasn but he died. The damned idiot used up to much chakra in the battle. He died. His wife died in the fol;lowing week from grief, leaving two brothers to take care of themselves. This was the youngest. The older one will be on his way." As tsunade finished this story. A jounin with blue hair asked, "what about the Chuunin selection exam? The final part of them. "will it still commence?" Naruto stood up and muttered, "dammit." He forgot about the exam. He was going to enter. The last fight of the tournament. The jounins started to disperse as tsunade picked up the boys corpse. Naruto turnd and started walking home. He was hungry. That and he was sick of this political crap that he could sense below all of this shit. "Naruto- Kun!!" called out Hinata as Naruto slowly walked off. Naruto stopped and turned around. "Naruto where are you going?"  
  
"home."  
  
"Wanna come to lunch with me?" this caused Naruto to stop and think. Since when has Hinata liked him. This thought caused Naruto to snicker. Since when has anyone liked him? "Sure, Hinata-chan" Naruto watched Hinata closely as he told her this. Her face lit up with happiness, and she began to blush. Naruto would have to remember to talk top Kyu-dono about this. Little did he Know something was watching everything from the top of the tower in the middle of Konoha. Watching. Waiting. 


	4. confusing Kyuubi

Ok sorry for the wait but I got laid off so ive been trying to find a job, so hopefully this makes up for it. And as far as lemons go, I don't know if I should do one but if the fans demand it enough I may try...........  
  
"WELCOME TO THE CHUUNIN TOURNAMENT!!!"  
  
Naruto laughed. This is pathetic. All these people coming just to see one fight. "The biggest crowd in years" she said. Well he knew why. They were coming for him. He couldn't tell whether to be flattered or pissed. Naruto was walking along the street to the stadium for the tournament exam. He was restless ever since that kid from the Oni clan had tried to assassinate tsu- kage. He was sure that the last member would try to show up but maybe it was because he was bored. Noone cared for him here. Except maybe tsunade but he didn't think so. He was sure nobody would miss him if he left but he did give his word to every one that he would show up and fight the winner in a chance they would become jounin if they beat him. If they did. In all the times that he had done it there was only one person to do that. He forgot the name of the kid. He did that often. It pissed him of to try to remember names of idiots who got killed. A waste of time it was. Naruto just didn't care anymore. He knew that two people were chasing after his heart. Hinata and a kunoichi for the hidden rain village by the name of Kyoko. Naruto's eyes narrowed. Kyoko... he had tried not to think of her but there was just something about the way she acted. There was suddenly a roar from the stadium. Naruto barked a short laugh. Someone just won. He wouldn't be needed until later. Naruto turned left a started walking towards his apartment. He was kinda tired. I think I'll train a bit to get even more tired, Naruto thought to himself as he unlocked the door to his apartment. Naruto threw his keys on his cot and took off his shirt. It would just be in his way. Naruto sighed. He was getting very sick of the same old routine. Come bored and train for hours on end, until he is ready to pass out, then eat and sleep and start a whole new day. "Yay," Naruto muttered sarcastically to himself as he began. To top everything off, Tsunade was convinced that the older brother of that one kid was going to come and try to assassinate her. "Oh what fun."  
  
'Do you have to complain?'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'All you do is complain.'  
  
'Do not.'  
  
'Then what were you doing for the past half hour?'  
  
'Its been half an hour?' Kyuubi sighed at this. She was starting to get worry about Naruto, who she has begun to think of as her child. He was losing his sense of time, along with his control over his chakra. If Naruto kept this up its possible he would die. But then again, if he could get a good fight during the jounin bonus fight, he might feel better. "297...298...299..-"  
  
(Knock knock) Naruto stopped and listened. It sounded like someone was knocking. Just as Naruto was preparing to start all over again, he sensed a chakra outside his door. Naruto stood and walked to the door, unlocked it, and opened it to find Hinata on his doorstep. "Hi Hinata."  
  
"H-Hi Naruto-kun." Naruto chuckled at this. Almost 5 years since they've really seen each other and she still had a crush on him. "Do you want to come in Hinata?" Hinata blushed severely at this. Apparently she hasn't yet noticed that Naruto was half-naked. "S-Sure." Naruto opened his door further to let her in and she stepped in slowly as if something was wrong, still blushing. Naruto chuckled slightly at this. "Have a seat, Hinata, would you like some tea?"  
  
"S-Sure." Naruto had to laugh at this. Hinata looked up at Naruto with a look in between anger and sadness. Naruto grabbed the cups of tea and walked towards Hinata. Here you go, sorry about laughing." Hinata nodded some as she took the cup of tea from Naruto. It was then that she noticed Naruto didn't have his shirt on. She began to blush a furious red as she held her cup of tea tightly. "Whatcha blushing for?" this caused Hinata to jump and drop her cup of tea. Naruto caught it before it hit the ground. "And what was that for?" Hinata tried to apologize but all she could do was stutter. Naruto put one of his hands on her shoulder to try to calm her down put all she did was blush a deeper red and pass out. "Nani?" 'Hey, hey what was that about, kyu-dono?' all Naruto heard was laughter in his head. Naruto harrumphed as he bent to pick her up so he could fold his cot out and make it a bit more comfortable. After he had done that, he laid Hinata down gently on his bed and pulled the sheet over her shoulders. Naruto chuckled softly. He wouldn't mind Hinata as his girlfriend. Naruto traced her jaw line gently with his forefinger, thinking, 'if I could only be sure of how she likes me...'  
  
'Stop that'  
  
'Stop what'  
  
'Being emotionally confused'  
  
'Nani?'  
  
'Great now your just confused. Damn you give me a head ache when your like this.' Naruto smiled at that last comment. But his eyes kept slipping to Hinata's sleeping form lying in his cot. Naruto suddenly yawned. Now he got tired, when he was supposed to be staying awake until Hinata awoke. "But just a small nap wouldn't hurt," Naruto whispered to himself as he sat down by his cot using it and his arm as a pillow as he fell asleep.  
  
Hinata woke slowly, trying to place her surroundings. She tried to sit up but found something was preventing her from swinging her legs out to stand up. She turned to look and found Naruto sleeping peacefully. Hinata let out a small chuckle as she swung her legs the other way and stood up. She took the blanket that was on top of her when she was in the cot and put it on Naruto. She took the extra time to caress his cheek before she left. It would not be good if she got caught in here alone with Naruto. People would start to say things about it. She left a note saying she had to leave. She wanted to tell him so badly but she couldn't and she didn't know why. She did love, she truly did. She just couldn't tell him...yet...  
  
Naruto woke two hours after Hinata had left. The first thing he noticed was she wasn't there, second was that there was a note beside him from her saying that she had to go. Naruto grimaced at that. 'She probably just wanted to get away from me' he thought to himself, and then Naruto saw his clock. "Oh, great im late for my appearance," he muttered flatly as he went to take a shower.  
  
"He's late," Tsunade told Kakashi. "Where is he?"  
  
"I am no longer his keeper." Tsunade growled. Naruto was supposed to be here for the jounin bonus fight. And he was late. Tsunade looked towards Naruto's apartment, to see Naruto rushing forward. Tsunade smiled and turned towards the microphone in her hand, "CONGRATULATIONS. YOU HAVE PASSED THE CHUUNIN SELECTION. NOW FOR THE ONE OF YOU THAT HAVE SCORED THE HIGHEST WE HAVE A SPECIAL TREAT..." 


	5. The figure shows up

"How troublesome," muttered Shikamaru as he sat, trying to decide who had done well on a scale of one to ten. All because of Naruto and his damn Kyuubi. "Vash gets my ten," Shikamaru called out to the small crowd below him. This 'Vash' character had gotten almost all tens. He got a three in hand to hand, but something wasn't right. Shikamaru could sense it in his bones. But the feeling was fleeting, soon forgotten as Naruto arrived. Naruto jumped down from atop his own frog, some deal that he had made with the boss-frog. As he freefell the last few hundred feet, a large clamor rose and died as people cheered then quieted in hopes of a speech. Naruto landed and turned towards Tsunade and asked, "Who won?" he then turned and faced the group of genin standing before him. "Which one of you is Vash?"

"I am," a scrawny, but well built, man stepped out of the crowd and walked toward Naruto. Naruto scoffed.

"You think you can take me on?"

The boy shrugged and said nothing. "How old are you?" asked Naruto. "Sixteen." Naruto harrumphed and said, "Ok lets begin this beating." Naruto rushed toward Vash only to come across air and turned around. Vash was standing there, looking at the sky. Naruto rushed him again and came up with the same results. Vash had only sidestepped. "OK, boy. Jutsu time." Naruto's hands became a blur as he began to use multiple Justus. The crowd gasped at the array of Justus that Naruto was using. Second in knowledge of Justus only to his sensei known as copycat Kakashi. The next few moments happened so quickly only three Justus were recognized. Kage bunshin naruto style; a jutsu that allowed the narutos to change into kage hitomi genjutsu, a strange jutsu often used by naruto in battles he wanted to end quickly, and the ice wall jutsu. The crowd shuddered as one as the genjutsu that naruto used dug into their very soul. The basis was that it drew your greatest fear or worry to the top, and showed it just to you. Everyone else saw something different. Closing your eyes wouldn't help, you heard it whisper to you. You would smell it and even sense it as if it was not naruto but what it was. Naruto was the only one who could use it without dieing, even more the one that could survive after doing it with a kage bunshin. As the genjutsu moved vash stilled. The fears charged him, but at the last moment all of them dissappeared, levaing Naruto standing as himself, right in front of vash. The whole crowd gasped, even tsukage was at the edge of her seat. This has never happened before. Naruto suddenly raised his arm and laid his hand on Vash's head, and said one word.

"Congratulations."

Naruto the began walking to the door, pulling vash with him. The crowd hadnt moved since what naruto had said. Then, everyone stood and left for their bars, hoping that they would find the two ninjas that had just left.

Naruto had just finished talking to Vash and was on his way home, lost in his thoughts about the dream, hinata, and various other things. And what happened next he didn't exactly like either. "Are you naruto-san?" Naruto looked up to see a figure in all black watching him. "did you ask that?" naruto asked of the figure. The figure stepped forward and nodded. Naruto frowned at the audacity of this _kid_. Naruto stepped towards him and asked a simple question. "Why?" the figure chuckled and said, " I am looking for him in regards to my brother."

Naruto looked up and said, "He is out of town now. He left after the chuunin exam. Wont be back till tomorrow. Sorry." Naruto turned and started to walk back to his apartment, but he heard his name called and he turned around, half a rasengan at ready, but he relaxed when he saw that it was hinata. He quickly dismissed the rasengan, and rummaged up a quick forced smile. "Hi Hina-chan." Hina blushed and walked a littled closer and stuttered out, "Where are you going?"

"Home. Would you like to come with?" at the last sentence hina blushed a deep red, and stammered out and unintelligible. Naruto took it as a yes and started walking again, with hina hanging on his arm, still blushing a deep red. Naruto took this chance to turn inward and talk to Kyu-dono.

Kyu-dono?

Yes

What do you think of Hina?

Besides she is way to shy for her own good?

Duh…

She really likes you.

Really?…

Yes

Do you think I should act on it or be a little more careful because of that one kid earlier?

Its up to you. Just be gentle.

Naruto growled. Kyu-dono was really getting on his nerves with comments like those. They had too many meanings. Naruto looked at hinata, who was no longer blushing, just holding his arm in one helluva grip, with a gentle smile on her lips, making her seem honestly happy just to be walking with him like that. Naruto felt a small smile creep onto his lips as he looked ahead to keep a lookout for dangers. He didn't care about him, just hina who was still slightly recovering from what neji had done to her in their chuunin exam, even this many years later. Before Naruto could turn toward his thoughts, they were at his door to his apartment. Naruto openned it and walked in, pulling hina in after him. Naruto threw his keyes in their normal spot and went to the kitchen to make tea now that hina had let go of his arm and was once again blushing furiously. Naruto sighed as he got two cups ready. He really didn't want a repeat of earlier today but, it might happen with the way hina was acting. Naruto poured the two cups and brought one other to hina, who had stopped blushing and was looking at the greater part of Naruto's apartment. It amazed her how one so seemingly sane, could live in such a barren place. Naruto held the cup out to her and she took it, using the warmth it gave to try to warm her heart, chilled from the lack of everything in there. Then she started to cry, her heart aching for Naruto. To hold him and to do more, but knowing she might never be able to. Naruto stiffened when he saw her tears and asked Kyu-dono, 'what did I do?'

Nothing. She is battling with herself.

Naruto sighed and put his cup down and grabbed hina's, but she never noticed. Naruto Sighed once again and decided to do something rash. He walked up to hina and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her Pearl-white neck. Hina stiffened then suddenly turn and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and sobbed all the harder as Naruto sat down on his cot and pull her into a gentle hug, rocking her back and forth as she cried. Naruto watched as the sun set, all the while holding on to hina as she eventually quieted and fell asleep in his arms. Naruto drifted back and forth between this world and the one of sleep, but eventually sleep claimed him as he buried his face in hina's neck.

The next morning naruto awoke with a sudden start, feeling an unknown pressure on his chest, but then relaxed as he realized who it was, wrapping his arms tighter around the inert form of hina, who was sleeping peacefully on his chest, her arms still around him. He sighed and laid his head back on his pillow, allowing a peaceful smile to show up on his face. It was then that hina awoke, noticed what she was doing and tried to sit up but noticed Narutos arms around her shoulders, holding her to his body. Naruto let go and sat up, the smile still on his face, unbeknownst to him. Seeing that, hina, feeling braver, leaned forward and kissed Naruto, wrapping her arms around his neck once again, pulling him to her, as he slowly started to respond to the kiss. Then a knocking sounded from his door, and hina pulled away from him, allowing him to answer it. Hina followed him and gasped when she saw that it was Tsu-Kage, asking Naruto to come to the center of the village.

At the center of the village was a clearing put there for the school for training and show purposes, and standing in the center was the figure that questioned Naruto the night before. Naruto stood in front of him in battle regalia. "what do you want?" Naruto asked.

"To find my brother."

"Then why are you asking for me?"

"Because he is dead and I want to fight you."

"Why?"

"Because you might be able to kill me." Naruto frowned at this.

"I disapprove of killing, so I wouldn't be able to help you."

"That is why we will fight. You have to kill me or I kill…..her." Naruto turned to see who he was pointing to, and saw that it was hinata. His Hinata. Naruto turned back and growled. The Figure Laughed and then said, "But first I should introduce myself, for my headstones sake, and yours. I am Daremo Oni, and you are my killer lets begin."

Ok I know it's a stupid place to stop but it is 12:43 in the morning and I have another chapter to write for my His Dark Materials fic. If you've haven't read it, please do and let me know. Please review, and let me have it. I especially want thoughts on how my writing of Naruto's and Hina's scenes are, along with the fight scene. Good night Or morning and see you next chappie.


	6. The final fight! Naruto meets his match!

The fight was still going on, hours later, as jutsu after jutsu was used. Naruto and Daremo were completely even,and it was going to be who got tired first, but even 3 hours later, neither of them showed any signs of wear. Tsunade watched as she was reminded of why Naruto was a jounin. he fought like a demon, and knew only slightly less jutsus the his once sensei,Kakashi. she didnt think this daremo character stodd a chance, but here he is, the first person to fight this long with naruto.but Daremo doesnt know about Naruto's friend, Kyuubi. that should be interesting.

"Why are you looking for death?" Naruto asked.  
"Because i have no reason for life, and i am wanting to die.Are you death?" Naruto growled as he used his chakra to make his hand have 'claws'. Naruto swung and missed. "O Death, Where is thy stinger?" qouted Daremo as they fought on, matching blow for blow, block for block. Naruto didnt want to use his Kage Bunshin, because he had a feeling that this kid knew it too. this kid was almost as good as he is, but only almost.Naruto wouldwin, even if only for hinata. Naruto scowled as he fought, his anger manifesting around him, pulling dust into the air as he continued to fight.

"Kill me ,Naru-dono. Kill me if you want her to live, and kill me now." Naruto growled and performed the seal for kagebunshins, and 25 Narutos began to fight Daremo, who fought off every one, until there was 5 Naruto's left, but now he had taken some blows and he was in pain, But Naruto was also feeling the ghost pain from the bunshins. tsunade was getting worried. just as she was about to step in, a sound of alot of blood falling was heard. Naurto had remembered the Rasengan, and had used it. Daremo now had a hole in his chest. He chuckled as he said, now i can use it." He jumped back from Naurto, and held his hand face down. Naruto ran forward as he recognized what was happening, but he was to late, The Wall of Pain threw him away as Daremo said, "This is for you, naruto." a blade formed in the dust and flew towards Hinata. Naruto teleported to Hinata, and was hit by the blade. The Blade Dissappeared as Daremo died, Naruto fell to one knee, holding his entrails inside his stomach, as he said, "Bury him with the respect we gave Gondaime." He then fainted.

Ok this was kinda short but i kinda lost the flow for it. i hope i can get it back on track. i promise to update Worldly Possesions too, those of you who read it and like it. until then,to work. 


End file.
